Comment je suis devenu le Chevalier de Coeur
by Kumira
Summary: Dire que je pensais avoir oublié pour toujours cette femme étrange. Ses cheveux châtains, son manteau rouge flashy et le sourire triste qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle m'a dit au revoir pour la dernière fois ... Son nom ? Kanna, le Chevalier de Coeur. Ace x OC


**Notes : Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ma première fic HNKNA qui, je le rappel, est en POV Ace ! ^^ Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas « Alice au Royaume de Coeur » … et bien je vous conseille vivement de lire au moins le manga ! (sinon il est possible que quelques éléments vous paraissent étranges)**

**Bonne lecture ~ !**

**Ace : *apparaît soudainement de derrière un buisson* Attention ! Kumira ne possède pas Heart/Clover/Joker no kuni no Alice !**

**Kumira : Ha ha ha ! (sans blague …)**

.

Chapitre 1 : Boîte à musique

.

Enfin fini ! Je ramasse les montres ensanglantées avec mon sourire habituel. Décidément les sans-visages sont de plus en plus embêtants ~ !

J'espère que Julius ne sera pas trop fâché de voir que je lui ramène encore plus de montres qu'avant.

Je ris mentalement. Mon bon vieil ami Julius ~ ! Il a bien changé depuis l'arrivée de l'étrangère – ou devrais-je dire Alice ?

J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour changer les autres acteurs alors que moi, elle ne me change pas du tout. Je pourrais peut-être la tuer pour voir l'effet que ça ferait aux autres … Quoique je n'ai pas vraiment envi finalement. Je n'ai envi de rien.

Après tout, c'est probablement le but de mon rôle : faire semblant de vivre.

Levant les yeux au ciel je me rends compte que la nuit est déjà en train de tomber.

…

CAMPING ~ !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Comme d'habitude, il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour monter ma tente … Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai plus rien à faire à part dormir. Quel ennui !

Me voilà obliger de fermer les yeux en attendant d'être englouti par un autre de mes rêves bizarres … Peut-être que je vais voir Nightmare ! J'adore le voir cracher du sang quand je le menace ~ !

* * *

_Courir, toujours courir plus vite. J'ai essayé d'accélérer ma course dans l'espoir d'échapper à cet horrible bête derrière moi. Un ours. Beaucoup plus grand que ceux que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent._

_Il … Il va me tuer !_

_J'ai trébuché sur une grosse racine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je un sens de l'orientation aussi mauvais ?_

_J'ai senti les larmes couler sur mes joues à la vue de l'animal devant moi._

_Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de crier._

_« NOOON ! »_

* * *

« NOOON ! »

Je me suis réveillé en sueur, ma montre aussi affolée que moi.

Note à moi-même : Ne pas manger de viande d'ours avant de dormir. Ces enf***és reviennent se venger dans vos rêves.

Remettant mon manteau rouge réservé au chevalier de cœur, je replie vite-fait ma tente. Je me souviens le regard choqué d'Alice à chaque fois qu'elle me voit sortir ma tente de « nulle part ». Si, si, je la sors bien de quelque part … mais c'est un secret ~ !

Direction la Tour de l'Horloge ~ !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

« Cinq fois … murmura l'horloger, sa main plaquée sur son front. Je ne savais pas que c'était encore possible …

- Je sais ~ ! chantonnais-je joyeusement à mon meilleur ami.

- Comment ? Mais comment as-tu fais pour arriver cinq fois plus tard que d'habitude ? Dire que je pensais que ton record s'arrêterait définitivement à trois ! Mais non, **CINQ FOIS **!

- Ha ha ha !

- Ce n'est PAS drôle !

J'ai continué à rire bruyamment puis j'ai tendu le sac dégoulinant de sang à Julius.

- T'inquiète pas Julius ! J'ai peut-être mis cinq fois plus de temps à arriver mais il y a aussi cinq fois plus de montres à réparer ~ ! »

Julius resta silencieux quelques secondes, le visage rouge de colère avant de crier :

« DEHORS ! »

« Tu es méchant Julius … dis-je avec une moue.

- Mff ! Souffla t-il.

- D'accord, d'accord je rentre au château … A plus tard ! »

Et je suis sorti.

Direction le Château de Cœur ~ !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

« Hum … murmurais-je après avoir traîné dans la forêt pendant deux périodes de temps. Ha ha ha ! Je crois que je suis perdu ~ ! »

Et dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu qui plus est … ou du moins pas un dont je me souviens !

Une petite pleine déserte et silencieuse au bord d'une falaise, recouverte d'herbe et de fleurs colorées, mise en valeur par les couleurs orangées du soir à Wonderland.

N'ai-je pas l'âme d'un poète ~ ?

Mon sourire s'efface soudain lorsque j'entends un bruit – ou plutôt une mélodie – … comme une boîte à musique. Un son très lointain et pourtant si familier.

_~ Tu tu tut tu tutu ~_

« Aïe ! »

Je tombe au sol, mes mains collées contre ma tête. Ah ! Ça fait mal !

* * *

_« Hum humhum hum huum hum hum ~ ! »_

_« Tu chantes quoi ? » Demandais-je timidement à ma nouvelle amie._

_Elle sorti une petite boîte en bois marron foncé de sa poche en souriant. J'ai froncé les sourcils._

_« … Ta boîte est toute abîmée. »_

_Elle ria avant de l'ouvrir. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de retenir ma surprise en entendant une mélodie s'échapper de l'intérieur._

_« Ce n'est pas une boîte ordinaire Ace, affirma-t-elle toujours souriante, c'est une boîte à musique ! »_

_Je l'ai regardée avec émerveillement pendant quelques secondes._

_« La musique est jolie … c'est bien ça que tu chantonnais tout à l'heure, hein ? »_

_« Oui ~ ! C'est ma chanson préférée ! Elle est jolie non ? »_

_Je lui ai souri joyeusement._

_« Hé hé hé … Tu as raison Ka-... »_

* * *

Oww … Enfin terminé !

…

« Ka » ? « Ka » quoi déjà ? Et puis c'est quoi cette vision bizarre ?

_~ Tu tu tut tuu tutu ~_

Je fronce les sourcils.

Grr … Encore cette musique ! Elle vient d'où d'ailleurs ?

J'examine la zone du regard mais je ne vois rien. Je commence à marcher vers le bord de la falaise et je vois, incrustée dans le sol derrière un cerisier fleuri, une grosse pierre grise rectangulaire recouverte de feuilles, de terre et de poussière.

La musique venait de là.

D'une petite boîte couverte de terre et a moitié cassée. Elle était ouverte et on entendait une musique en sortir.

Inconsciemment, je me penche et je la ramasse comme si elle m'appartenait. Je me sens bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

Je frotte la surface sale de la pierre pour voir se qui est écrit.

Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je m'attendais à voir quelque chose … C'est peut-être parce que ça ressemble à une tombe …

Je secoue la tête rapidement. C'est complètement stupide. Si c'était une tombe elle n'aurait pas été laissée à l'abandon au milieu de nulle part et, qui plus est, sans nom écrit dessus.

Bon, je pars. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça et j'aimerais bien ne pas oublier complètement à quoi ressemble ma chambre.

Hum … Ça fait combien de mois que je ne suis pas retourné dans ma chambre déjà ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

« OH OUAIS ! » j'ai crié d'un seul coup arrivant devant le labyrinthe du château.

« Plus que deux ou trois heures avant d'arriver dans les couloirs ~ ! »

Je commence à marcher avant de me faire interpeller par quelqu'un.

« Ace !

Je me retourne et je vois une fillette bien connue en robe bleue et tablier blanc.

- Salut Alice ~ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Je viens voir Vivaldi, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, tu t'es encore perdu ?

Je ris bruyamment.

- Pas encore, Alice. Pas encore … Cependant, je pense que je gagnerai quelques heures si tu voulais bien me guider jusque dans les couloirs du château.

- D'accord, après tout c'est sur mon chemin ! »

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions presque arrivé (Comment ce fait-il que je mette toujours de deux à trois heures pour sortir de là?) lorsque j'entends un coup de feu dirigé vers nous.

Je tire mon épée de son fourreau et je bloque les balles qui m'arrivent dessus.

« Va te cacher Alice ! »

Elle obéit sur-le-champs et alla se cacher. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir protéger Alice en plus de moi-même …

Je transperce un des cinq sans-visage dans le ventre avant d'attaquer le second puis le troisième et le quatrième.

Leurs sangs giclent partout sur moi alors heureusement que je porte du rouge ~ !

J'allais abattre le dernier quand soudain j'ai entendu Alice crier. « ACE ARRÊTE ! »

Et le dernier sans-visage blessé est parti en boitant. Mon sourire a disparu.

Alice était derrière moi, tenant fortement mon manteau plein de sang. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux alors je me sens un peu mal …

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Alice ?

- Tu … tu n'étais pas obligé de les tuer ! Commença l'étrangère la voix tremblante.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait ils seraient revenus se venger et auraient même pu te tuer, lui expliquais-je calmement, et de toute façon se sont juste des sans-visages rien de très important.

- Et juste parce que se sont des sans-visages tu penses qu'ils ne valent rien ? Chaque vie est importante, repris t-elle toujours en sanglotant. Tu étais bien un sans-visage au début, non ?

_Je pense que chaque vie à une importance. Pour moi, sans-visage ou acteur ça ne change rien. Je t'aime bien même si tu es un sans-visage._

-. .. (où ai-je entendu ça déjà?)

- … Ace ? Ace, ça ne va pas ? Me demande Alice, inquiète. Ace ! »

Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ? Je crois … que je viens de m'effondrer sur le sol.

« ACE ! »

_« ACE NE RESTE PAS LA ! »_

Ne pas rester où ?

Ha … Je ne vois plus rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**Notes : Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est terminé et l'histoire fera trois chapitres en tout. ^^ Malgré quelques ressemblances possibles avec Pandora Hearts je vous assure que ça n'a aucun rapport !**

**Ace : *étalé sur le sol* Oh, il fait tout noir …**

**Kumira : Désolée Ace mais il fera noir jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

**Ace : Et ça veut dire que je vais devoir aller à la Tour de l'Horloge à l'aveuglette ?**

**Kumira : Hum … C'est vrai que tu te perds même avec ta vision alors sans … Franchement là t'as plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre.**

**Ace : Allongé sur le sol ?**

**Kumira : Allongé sur le sol, oui.**

**Ace : Pu**** …**

**Kumira : Comme tu dis. Au fait *se tourne vers le lecteur* j'ai une question !**

**Ace : Ah ouais ? (^**u**^)**

**Kumira : Oui mais pas pour toi Ace.**

**Ace : …**

**Kumira : Bref ! J'aimerais faire apparaître Joker dans une future fan fiction mais je me retrouve face à un problème : leurs noms. **

**En anglais, les deux Joker sont différenciés par les surnoms White et Black. En français, ça donne donc Blanc et Noir. Et donc je ne sais pas trop si je devrais garder les noms anglais ou les traduire.**

**J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil au cas où vous auriez la flemme de reviewer.**

**J'ai besoin de votre avis ! *se met à genoux***

**Ace : *essaye de capter l'attention* Et sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Kumira & Ace : Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


End file.
